


Hubo una vez

by SpaceSonic



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU, Conspiraciones, Futuro gore, Multi, Slice of Life, futura violencia verbal, futuro abuso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSonic/pseuds/SpaceSonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch era un simple mensajero, sin mayores ambiciones, viviendo en la capital de uno de los imperios más grandes conocidos por el hombre. Pero a veces la vida no era lo que parecía y los cuentos de Hadas también podían ser muy retorcidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hubo una vez

**Disclaimer:**

 

\- Nada de el universo de Code Geass no me pertenece. Tristemente.

\- Esto es un AU.

\- Esta mal escrito, pero tiene amor.

\- Esto fue publicado originalmente en ff.net, pero nadie lo lee. ¿Será porqué es malo?

-Los capítulos, hasta el cuatro serán publicados a lo largo de la semana.

-Originalmente publicado en septiembre de 2014.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Capítulo** **0: Prólogo.**

 

_"... Se erguía como pocos imperios conocidos por el hombre, se erguía imparable e inexorable a la voluntad de quienes eran parte de el y de quienes sumisamente debían de aceptarle, porqué aceptarle era algo tan normal como existir, porque era tal su poder, que no había ser en la tierra que pensara si quiera que pudiera un poder tan grande simplemente desaparecer._

_Porque simplemente, era la imagen del poder, de aquello indestructible y sublime que jamás nada podrá deshacer y de lo cuál nadie podría ni en sueños oponerse, era la voluntad del más fuerte, era la ley de aquellos que nacieron y tocaron este mundo para ser grandes, era el reflejo de la evolución de la humanidad, era la perfección del sistema conocido como vida, era eso y más, mucho más, más que los pensamientos de odio de sus enemigos, más que el pesar de aquellos que fueron aplastados y sometidos, más, más y más, era tan grande que se volvía inimaginable, era tan perfecto, que hasta el más iluso era consciente de lo que tenía ante sus ojos, y por sobretodo lo demás; era tan real que era el miedo su estandarte de batalla, era el miedo su espada bajada del cielo, para cercenar y corregir a aquél que, sólo afiebradamente y con locura, susurrara palabras de oposición, era el miedo que ordenaba como grilletes obedecer por sobre cualquier voluntad contraria a la voluntad impuesta, porque no era sólo el más grande imperio, era el sistema definitivo y ni la humanidad en su basta magnificencia, ha sido capaz de conocer al hombre capaz de oponérsele lo suficiente, para hacerle temblar_."

 

**Historia de Britannia. Extracto, Volumen I, Varios autores.**

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Pendragón, Capital de Britannia**

**1 de Septiembre de 2027.**

 

_"¿Preguntas qué es libertad?. No temer a los hombres ni a los Dioses, no desear algo deshonesto ni excesivo, tener el completo señorío de sí mismo pues el mayor de los tesoros es poder llegar a hacer dueño de nuestro propio ser"._

**Senéca**

 

 

Su nombre; Lelouch Lamperouge, 27 años, soltero y aburrido, viviendo una vida normal, en la capital del mayor de los imperios jamás conocidos por el hombre. Un ciudadano promedio, quizás del promedio hacía abajo, pero esas cosas no le importaban demasiado, su vida era tranquila y rutinaria, trabajando para una célebre compañía financiera. No, no era economista, tampoco era el encargado de nada importante, simplemente era el chico de los mandados o como le suelen decir sus superiores, 'El de los mandados', porque no puedes seguir siendo un chico, si ya te falta poco para llegar a los 30. Bah simples prejuicios por la edad, y eso le importaba poco, su vida era apacible, él era un simple ciudadano del montón, y así era feliz, aunque fuera constantemente amonestado por sus superiores, sobre su falta de interés hacía lo que le rodea y sobre su carencia de ganas para ser una persona de mayor valía en la sociedad. De 'ésta' sociedad, donde la debilidad era un pecado tan grande que ni la vergüenza era suficiente pera comparársele. Pero a él no le importaba ser débil, eso no significaba que fuera menos importante o siquiera que fuera menos persona, el cumplía con su trabajo y no molestaba a nadie, vivía de la manera en que escogió vivir y eso era algo que nadie entendía. Cómo se podía desear vivir  sin comodidades ni grandeza, simplemente siendo el 'El chico de los mandados', simplemente siendo alguien olvidable y sustituible, más aún en un lugar como este en dónde la gente se ufanaba de pertenecer, bajo el alero de un imperio que imponía la necesidad de superioridad ante todo, cómo era posible que existieran personas como él, que se resistían a luchar o a ser vencidos, que permanecían al margen de la silenciosa batalla de clases que se vivía a diario en cada rincón de este país, en cada rincón de los corazones de todos y por sobretodo lo demás en cada mente y memoria de aquellos que conocían y entendían el significado de Britannia. A decir verdad la existencia de Lelouch era casi un fracaso para esta perfecta sociedad, por eso quienes le conocían, quienes trabajaban con él insistían en casi mantenerle oculto, debido a que nadie que significara tal fallo en tal perfecta armonía debía de andar suelto por ahí, demostrando que se puede ser feliz de una manera casi obsoleta para esta utopía, reformada y moderna, nadie en este país, puede no desear nada, nadie, tiene el derecho a hacerlo, pero él parecía no entenderlo.

 

Estaba seguro, que había tenido días mejores, también estaba seguro de que los había tenido peores y de esos si que tenía muchos, pero hoy no era un gran día.

 

Era época de calor en esa zona del mundo y aunque faltara poco para la llegada del otoño. Estación que por cierto le agradaba más, aún era el insoportable sol, acompañado de  esa sensación de humedad, lo que lo ponía de mal humor. Él no era una persona demasiado esforzada, tampoco amaba el deporte, prefería sentarse a pensar en cosas diferentes, en entretener su inquieta mentecita con ingenio y lectura, quizás demasiado sofisticada o pretenciosa según algunos, pero lo suficientemente entretenida según su propia opinión. Pero hoy era de esos días que despiertan ese sexto sentido adormecido por la rutina constante, que hace olvidar que a veces todo se ve bien, cuándo en realidad todo va mal. Su sexto sentido le decía que hoy, iba a hacer un día horrible, no tan malo como 'aquellos días', pero si un día insoportable, un día largo y aburrido, de trabajo interminable y molesto. Al menos eso pensaba.

  
Pero entonces, este día que amaneció despertando aquel sexto sentido, traía algo más que el simple desagrado de el agónico verano que rehusaba a marcharse, y quizás no era sólo un día de esos malos o poco agradables o simplemente demasiado largos, era de esos días en dónde el sol pegaba de frente y te mostraba que tan bien marchaba el perfecto mundo, del cual eras parte, aunque trataras de no serlo, pero siempre en estos casos, siempre se queda una pequeña y susurrante duda, sobre si es realmente eso lo que molesta o hay algo más, algo que grita con fuerza que realmente hoy todo va a cambiar y que la frágil estabilidad, se hará presente y se derrumbará sin avisar y obligará a que todo cambié. Otra vez.

 

Eran las 7:00AM. Sóno la alarma, y Lelouch sintió en ese instante que, quizás era mejor no haber despertado.

 

**Fin del prólogo.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es el prologo de una historia que me llevo tiempo decidir escribir, por diversos motivos, pero llegue a la conclusión que era mejor dejarla explorar el mundo. 
> 
> Quedo un tanto caótico, por lo cuál puede estar sujeto a futuras ediciones, además no sé muy bien que vaya a pasar con esto, tengo claro lo que quiero poner, pero esto puede variar a medida de que avance.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Atte SpaceSonic.
> 
> PSD: Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales. Soy una persona que a pesar de leer en exceso, es incapaz de redactar correctamente, así que por ello me disculpo.


End file.
